fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellar Seals
Stellar Seals (シュテラシール, Suterashīru) is a caster type magic that allows a mage to focus energy from the stars through constellations for combat and support type spells. Description To gain the ability to use this magic takes years of dedication and training of one's mind and body to attune to the energy given off from the stars. To harness the energy, the user must cast a magic circle surrounded by the sign for the constellation they are taking the energy. This type of magic take years of training to use properly, and if a user of Stellar Seals attempts these spells before they are ready, it could permanently cripple them magically or even lead to death. Thankfully, the as you grow your strength and mastery of these seals, you also grow immune to any backlash from your own attacks as the seals protect their user The way one must first learn this magic is through meditation and a basic magic circle. One must meditate within the center of the magic circle, be it drawn or conjured, and focus on the energy from the stars. Specifically, the focus on one star in the sky is needed in order to train. Once a user is attuned to the one star, they are ready to harness said energy from the many constellations. They begin with the supplementary spells, which over time grow more powerful as their connection with the stars grows. After the supplementary spells are learned, the user can then safely focus on combat spells of their choosing by inscribing the specific constellation they want to focus their magic from into a magic seal. This process is tedious, but the use of this magic is powerful and versatile if the effort is put in. Spells Training/ focusing spell: Polaris: The Polaris seal is used as means of training and attuning one's body to the stars' energy. This spell is used by placing the seal on the floor and having the user sit in its center and meditate. The seal focusing the energy from the star Polaris, making it attainable for the user to see and manipulate. To know that the seal is working and that a mage is actually compatible with this magic, the mage must focus Polaris' energy and make a miniature version of Ursa Minor constellation in front of them with starlight. Once this is achieved, the user can continue on to more advanced seals. This seal is recommended to be used at beginning of training sessions of a way to refocus the user's connection with the stars. Basic Attack Spells: Aquarius: The Aquarius seal is a combat spell that is cast from the user's hands or from any surface. The spell begins by casting a magic seal with the Aquarius constellation within its center. The seal then releases a deluge of water towards the target from the direction the seal is pointing. The water will fire with a range of up to fifty feet before losing its velocity and falling to the ground from gravity. The seal is broken once the caster decides to release the seal by closing their fist from where they cast the seal. Andromeda: '''The Andromeda seal is an entrapment spell that can be placed and used on any surface. The seal is cast wherever the user places his or her hand on an object. This spell can be placed in multiple locations before the seals activate. Once the seals are activated, chains of starlight emerge and enrapture around the target, squeezing them into submission. The more seals that are placed before activation determines the cumulative strength of the chains. The chains can be used to suspend the target or hold them against another object like a wall or the floor. The chains can be dispersed by the user by dispelling one of the original seals. '''Virgo: '''The Virgo seal is an area effect spell that can be placed on any surface. The spell is cast by the user firing a magic seal with Virgo's constellation within its center from their palm towards the intended surface or is placed with the user's palms on the intended surface. Once the spell is activated, the seal's cause wherever they are placed to become unstable and collapse in on itself. This spell is useful to collapse structure or to create pitfalls to hurt the intended target. The seals can be dispelled by the caster by touching one of the original seals of this spell. '''Taurus: '''The Taurus seal is a combat seal that is fired from the user's hands. The spell begins when the user creates a magic circle with the Taurus constellation within its center from their palm pointed to the intended target. From the magic seal a head of a bull with large horns made out of starlight is formed. The construct of the bull is then fired towards the target in hopes of impalement. The bull's head will continue to follow the target until it strikes and impales them, it strikes another object unintentionally or is dispersed by the caster. Advanced Spells: '''Aquila: '''The Aquila seal is a combat seal that is fired from the user's hands. The spell begins when the user creates two magic seals from both hands and bring them together, combining them. Then by pulling them apart, expanding the magic seal, a construct of an eagle made of pure electricity will aim for the heart of the target, electrocuting them as they pass through with a current equivalent to a lightning bolt. This spell can be used to pass through multiple targets unless it is grounded. '''Draco: '''The Draco seal is a dual combat spell and area effect spell. To use this spell, the Draco constellation seal is cast from the hands of the user, with a second larger seal appearing on the desired target surface. Once activated, the surface seal instantly frosts over anything within a fifty-foot radius of the seal's center. This seal is instantaneous and does not have a need to be dispelled. The original seal from the user's hands then fires a blast of ice particle to their intended target in an effort to freeze them in place. This seal will dispell once the user closes their palms into a fist. '''Phoenix: '''The Phoenix seal is a combat seal that is fired from the user's hands. The spell begins when the user creates two magic seals from both hands and bring them together, combining them. Then by pulling them apart, expanding the magic seal, a construct of a phoenix made of fire is released towards the target. The Phoenix construct will track the target, turning into a fifty-foot fireball as it strikes the target. The fireball will continue to burn as long as it is in contact with the target or until the user of the seal decides to dispel the seal by closing their palms. '''Norma: The Norma seal is a combat spell that affects the user. The spell is activated by both hands casting the seal. The spell can be used on themselves or others. The seal after activation cycles around and through an object quickly, leaving behind a white aura that can neutralize any magic that comes in contact with it. When cast on a user, the spell is usually limited to their hands or weapons they are using as a defense against attacks. When used on an object, this spell can be used to neutralize an enclosed space or a small throwable or fireable object (like an arrow), to pierce a target and temporarily limit or negate their magical abilities. Supplementary Spells/ Non- Combat: Chameleon: '''The chameleon seal is a supplementary spell used for stealth. The user casts this spell by placing their palm on their chest or an allies chest, placing a seal with the Chameleon constellation within it onto their body. This spell is used to camouflage the user and allies from the view of others. If the recipients of this seal move too jaggedly, a distorted look will come from where their body is, so the users must move smoothly to avoid detection. This seal is dispelled by the original user when they place their hand on their own chest, repeating the seal, dispelling all of the seals they had placed previously. '''Corona Borealis: The Corona Borealis seal is a supplementary spell that has an area effect. The user casts a seal with the constellation from their palm pointing up. From the seal, a ring of light is created with varying degrees of brightness from a soft study lamp to that of a high powered flash bang. This ring then can float above the user wherever they wish, and will even follow them if they move. This spell can be dispelled by the caster simply touching the ring. Corvus: The Corvus seal is a supplementary spell that affects the user. The user casts this seal by placing their hand over their chest, causing the Corvus seal to appear on their back. The seal creates a construct of raven inspired wings, giving the user the ability of flight. This spell can be removed the same way it is created, by placing a palm on the chest and creating the seal again on the user's back. Gemini: The Gemini seal is a unique supplementary spell that makes short term copies of inanimate objects with starlight. The user casts this spell by making two Gemini seals, one below the to be copied object and a second to where the copy is to be placed. Once the spell is activated, the two seals will raise up, copying the object and creating the exact copy molecule by molecule from the two seals. Once the copy is done, the seals are dispelled. Once the copy has served its use or is no longer usable, the Gemini seal reappears and goes back through the object the same way it was copied, but is deconstructed completely. Fornax: The Fornax seal is a simple supplementary seal used to heat objects. The user casts this spell by placing the seal under or on the object to be heated. Once the seal is activated, it can heat up an object to the temperature needed to melt steel, while the seal itself stay cools to the touch itself. This spell is mostly used for cooking and forging by most users but can be used in combat as well if need be. The seal is dispelled once the user touches their palms to it once again. Hercules: The Hercules seal is a temporary ability buff. This seal gives the recipient an amplified strength to their physical and magical abilities. This spell is good for combat and training use, as it allows the full use of one's abilities without any fatigue or self-caused injury for a short period of time. This time period can range from one hour of use to five minutes, depending on how much energy is expended within that time. This spell can only be used on a person once per 24 hour period as to not overexert oneself. Ultimate Spells: None discovered yet. Advanced Techniques '''Seal Stacking: '''This technique is basically explained within the name. With practice, a user of Stellar Seals will be able to use multiple different seals at once by stacking casting them at the same time. This technique can be achieved by either casting different seals from both hands or casting two seals, one on top of the other for the same effect. The former technique is the easier to learn, but harder to implement if the user is not ambidextrous. A user of this technique can use multiple different seals at once but this has drawbacks as well. The first drawback is that the user will use up their magical reserves more quickly. The second is that the more different seals used, the less power and accuracy each seal can achieve.